Teen Canucks
by Dark-Canuck
Summary: After weeks, of fighting the Titans are getting tired, very tired. They need to rest. Without their rest they are becoming people they noramlly would never be, Beast Boy is not making jokes, Raven laughing. It's getting weird, however Robin has an idea.
1. Chapter One: The Decision

**Hey guys, I'm back! This new story is not like any of the others I have done, I am trying to make it comical. But I hope all of you like it, this is story number one of a three story trillogy. On with Chapter One: The Decision.**

Robin flew through the air and landed on top of Starfire, who was levitating just above the ground and quite a ways back.

"That damn thing." Robin said out loud after he had come to a halt. "This is getting more and more pointless. Every time we fight him, we always win, yet he still comes back for more." He was really starting to get mad now.

Robin got up and ran towards Plasmus, his latest attack on the city had been one of the many in the past week, and this was really getting on the young leaders nerves. 'For God's sake, how many times can one person attack a city? He has consumed all he can for waste; there are no banks that he can rob. What's next? Is he going to steal the concrete off the road so no one can drive?' He thought to himself as he launched another attack, this time with some explosive disks.

Starfire, meanwhile, was launching her starbolts at the large, oozing monster as Raven was picking up large slabs of concrete up from the ground and throwing them at the monster.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting off to the side, no one really knowing what they were doing.

"Ok so, let's see here. Paper, scissor, rock to see who has to go in and help with Plasmus?" Beast Boy asked the large mechanical man.

"You're on little man!" Cyborg shouted back.

"Paper, scissors, rock!" They both shouted at the same time. When it was all said and done, Cyborg lost rock to scissors and had to go in and help fight.

"Oh and Cy when you're done," Beast Boy called out after him. "I'll take a lemonade with lots of ice."

Cybrog grumbled under his breath and went to help out.

"Beast Boy! Get your green ass over here and help!" Robin shouted at the green changeling who was lying on the grass.

Beast Boy sort of groaned and went to help his fellow Titans take down the lumbering beast that was Plasmus.

000

After quite a long fight, Plasmus was taken down. He was being sent back to his jail, only for him to break out again and this whole process start over once again.

"Beast Boy, what the hell were you thinking? This is a team effort! TEAM! Remember, there is no 'I' in team."

"No, but there is an 'm' and an 'e'". Beast Boy said back to Robin with a smirk.

"You're a smart ass you know that?" Robin replied right back to him, trying hard not to show that he was laughing. "Ok guys, that was a job well done, lets go home and rest, we really need it." This was so very true. For the last few weeks, months even, there has been rampant crime and the Titans were always out stopping villains every night. It was starting to tire them out and they needed a rest.

0000

They had finally arrived at the tower after what seemed like an hour drive, when in actuality it was only five minutes.

"We're finally home! That drive was so long." Beast Boy yelled out.

"Beast Boy, the drive was five minutes, you can see where we fought from the living room window. In fact, it is so close you can see the people walking down there." Raven replied her wittiness taking over. Beast Boy and Raven had started to "see" each other but had not officially started going out. They were in the process of becoming girlfriend and boyfriend, but something seemed to be stopping them, and no one really knew what.

Robin went over to the counter to check the answering machine. He pressed the "play" button and it sprang into life, spewing out all of the information that it held.

"You have twelve….hundred new messages." The machine said.

"Dear Lord." Was Robin's only response as he listened to what it had to say.

"Titans, we could use your help! Cinderblock is on the loose and…." The rest was static. The machine stopped playing that one message and a new one came on. "We really need your help over here, Cinderblock is still on the loose and is terrorizing the city!" **Beep**. The one message was done and a new one was beginning. "Where the hell are you guys! We're dying over here!"

Robin had had enough, he promptly pressed the "erase" button on the machine and turned to the others. "Can't people take the law into their own hands anymore?" He asked aloud. They all needed a rest. Raven, usually the one who was always calm and Zen was feeling the effects of being tired. She could hardly levitate, and no longer called Beast Boy 'stupid'.

Beast Boy as well, the one usually bouncing off the walls, calmed down and didn't crack jokes as often and didn't play pranks anymore.

They were all tired and could not do this much longer. They all needed a week off or something, just to rest and regain their composure and their strength.

"Well y'all I'm going to bed." Cyborg said as he got up heading towards the door.

"Yeah, good call." Beast Boy said after, walking with Cyborg to the door. "We all need the rest, because God knows tomorrow will be the same. Heaven forbid we actually have a day off or something." When he said this, there were a few chuckles that went around the room. Even Raven was laughing. 'Wow, she must really be tired. She's laughing at my jokes. Maybe she's laughing because she thought I fell over and landed on my face, well either way…' Beast Boy thought to himself.

Everyone was heading to their rooms when Robin called out. "Wait guys, come back here for a few minutes more, I want to talk with you."

They all filed back into the living room, groaning that they needed their sleep and that they were going to kill Robin if he doesn't let them sleep.

"Dude, this better be good. If I don't sleep at night, it seriously messes up my afternoon nap tomorrow." Beast Boy said menacingly towards Robin.

"Just shut up and listen grass stain." Cyborg said, defending their leader.

"Yes, please 'shut up'" Starfire repeated.

"Ok guys, I think I have an idea to get around all this crime and get rested." Robin said, as he grabbed the attention of all the members. "We're going on a vacation."


	2. Chapter Two: Arrival

**Ok, I'm sure you guys are wondering where the hell I am going with this, but just trust me, it will get better. Anyway, here is Chapter Two: Arrival.**

"We're going on a vacation." Robin said.

"Vacation? Are you serious man?" Cyborg asked, not because he didn't want to go, but more because he thought what the city would do without them.

"Yes, I am sure. We need to get away from this place for a little while. We are getting torn apart. The restless nights and the torment from everything is taking a toll on us physically and mentally. If we don't rest, we are going to get hurt much worse than we are now." Robin replied in his usual tone of voice. The one he always used when he was the leader of the group. You could tell just by the way he spoke he was a natural born leader.

"Alright! A vacation! This sounds freakin' awesome!" A voice shouted from behind the group, the others turned to see Raven, jumping up and down in excitement. "I've never been on a vacation before, this is going to rock!"

The others just stared at her in bewilderment.

"Who are you?" Robin asked. "What have you done with Raven?"

Raven finally realized what she was doing and pulled up her hood. "I mean, this could be fun." She said, blushing all the while underneath her hood.

"Wait just a second." Beast Boy began. "Lets just think about this for a second. You are telling me that we are going to leave and let the city fend for themselves? Are you nuts? This city will be nothing by the time we get back if we do that!"

All the others now focused their attention on Beast Boy.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Robin asked. "Are you Raven now? Is the Puppet King on the loose again, and you and Raven have switched bodies like Star and Raven did? Jeeze, you two are all over the place. Please pick one personality and stick with it."

Cyborg and Starfire stifled a laugh after Robin had finished, and Robin had attempted very hard not to laugh as well. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other with confused looks and then turned their attention back to their leader.

"Ok 'master', where do you propose we go on this vacation?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not sure. It has to be somewhere nice, and clean. Not much crime, well we won't be fighting it anyway. I was thinking some place North. Out of this country."

"Oh, oh. Please do tell me, where is this place that you speak of?" Starfire asked with a quizzical tone.

"Star, we haven't decided where to go yet." Raven said, in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh.never mind." Starfire said, and retreated back behind Robin.

"Hmm, lets look at a map shall we?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, that would make the most sense. Where is our map?" Robin said, walking after Cyborg to the bookshelf.

"Not sure, but let's take a look. Hmm, '21 Ways to Get Your Teeth Looking Their Whitest', nope. 'How to Get Dog Smells Out Of Your Couch', nope." Cyborg said, giving the evil eye to Beast Boy.

"What? Sorry, it's not my fault. I didn't know that onion was old."

Cyborg turned back to the bookshelf and continued his search for the atlas. "Ahh here we are, the map of the world." Cyborg said with a satisfied grin.

"Umm, Cyborg?"

Cyborg looked up to see Robin.

"That is a map of every McDonalds in the United States, not a map of the world."

"Hehe, oops." Cyborg said, throwing out the McDonalds map and grabbing the real one. "Ok, let's take a look see." He said, opening the atlas book and laying it on the table. "Ok where can we go? Where can we go?"

"Oh, I see a pleasant place that we can venture to." Starfire said, grabbing the attention of all the other members. "What about this place, Al-as-ka? It seems and sounds like a please place to spend time."

The others just stared at Starfire.

"Yeah, anyway we're not going there." Beast Boy said jokingly. Starfire shot him and evil look then turned back to the map of the world.

"Wait, I think I've got it." Robin said triumphantly, looking up from the map right into the eyes of the entire group.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked, genuinely curious about where they were about to venture.

Robin did not say a thing, just pointed to the map. Everyone looked to where he was pointing.

"Canada?" Beast Boy asked. "What is there up there?"

"It's not the fact of what's up there, it's the fact that it is a beautiful country, a lot like ours but different as well. Their government is run much different and the country is a beautiful one, full of scenery and beautiful landscapes."

"Uh huh…and we are going to a sissy country why?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically.

"Just shut up BB." Cyborg said.

"Yes, Canada! I am ever so excited to go there, but please, where in Canada are we going to go to?" Stafire queried.

'We are going to go to the biggest city in Canada, Toronto."

"Yeah, alright." Cyborg said.

"Sounds good." Raven said after.

"Ok guys, go and get ready and get some sleep, we leave tomorrow and early too." Robin said, as he left for the door and headed to his room to pack.

0000

The next morning, all the others were in the living room for 5 AM.

"Ohh man, why does it have to be so early? I didn't get nearly enough sleep. I only got about 3 hours of sleep." Beast Boy whined.

"Did you actually go to sleep after you packed?" Raven asked.

"Your point is?"

"Ok people, let's get a move on. We are taking our own plane, and it will take about 4-5 hours to get there. This thing is supersonic so it's going to be a fast flight. Everyone ready?" Robin asked as he came into the living room.

Everyone nodded and followed Robin outside to the plane that was waiting.

"Alright! Next stop, Canada!" Beast Boy yelled, waving a Canadian flag.

"Yes, this will be very fun. I hope there is a lot of things to do over in Canada." Stafire said, following behind Beast Boy.

"Oh, I'm sure there will be Star, I'm sure there will be." Robin said, closing the door to the tower behind them. They were on their way.

0000

Midway through the flight, Starfire thought of something.

"Robin, when we left did you remember to lock the front door?"

"DAMMIT!" Robin yelled, he turned the plane around and headed back home.

0000

Back on the plane headed for Toronto once again, another thought hit Starfire.

"Robin, when you went through the garage to lock the front door, did you remember to close the garage door?"

"SON OF A…." Once again, they had to turn around and head back to the Tower to close everything up.

0000

"Uh oh, Robin I believe you forgot the water running in the bathroom."

Robin didn't say a thing just continued to fly straight to Toronto.

0000

When they had finally landed, their 4-5 hour flight turned into an 8 hour one. Robin, grumbling as he stepped out of the plane, was in no mood for talking right away, he just wanted to get to the hotel and rest some.

"Alright we're here! Finally!" Beast Boy shouted as he stepped off the plane, Robin gave him an evil look as if to say 'I hate you.'"

"Ok guys, what do you want to do first?"


	3. Chapter Three: A Tour of the City

**Well guys, it seems like this story isn't as well recieved as the other stories that I have written, so I am going to change it up a bit, it is going to be more action now than humor, hopefully that will bring you guys in. Well here is the newest chapter, Chapter Three: A Tour of the City.**

"What do we want to do first eh?" Beast Boy said to himself as he pondered the question. He thought about it like it was some deep question and would solve all the world's problems if he got the answer right.

"While the genius over there is thinking, why don't we go to the tallest free standing tower in the world? It's the thing everyone goes to see when they are here, the CN Tower, it is also Canada's wonder of the world." Cyborg said convincingly, he really wanted to go and see this tower; he had never been to something like that before and was eager to see the structure of it.

"Ok question, why would we want to go and see a big piece of concrete sticking out of the ground? I mean we can do that anytime in Jump City." Beast Boy called out after Cyborg was done his history lesson.

"Yeah, but what the buildings don't have in Jump City is glass floors and virtual reality centers." Cyborg said confidently to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy just stood there, mouth agape. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go people, we have places to go, things to see. Hurry it up." Beast Boy literally pushing the group to move now, he wanted to get to the tower so that he could go and play in the virtual reality center.

0000

They had been walking down the street towards the big tower that seemed to cut the Toronto skyline in half when they heard some screams.

"Titans! Get ready for anything. Who knows what kind of villains they have up here." Robin said, readying his bo-staff.

Before Robin could do anything, a mob of people had attack the group of Titans that were walking on the street.

"Oh, oh can I have your autograph? You are my favorite Titan!" Some girls yelled at Robin.

In the background, Stafire was getting a little angry because girls left and right were mobbing her man that she had loved for so long.

"Ok that is enough. That is enough!" Starfire was saying as she pushed the girls away, she wanted them all gone. "I said STOP!" Starfire yelled, her eyes glowing green.

This scared all the girls and they fled away screaming, some crying.

"Star, what was all that about?" Robin asked the young alien girl that stand in front of him.

"Nothing." Was her reply, simple and straightforward. She continued to walk towards the tower that stand just in front of the group.

0000

They had finally gotten to the tower after a long walk, and stood just beneath the lumbering tower, looking up.

"Man that was one long walk, it seemed so much shorter when you looked at the tower and walked." Beast Boy said, sitting on a park bench waiting for the others.

Starfire stifled a little chuckle and Robin went over to see why she was laughing.

"What's so funny Star?" Robin asked his friend as he leaned in a bit.

Starfire whispered something into Robin's ear as his entire face lit up, as blood rushed to his face.

"Oh Star, grow up!" Robin said jokingly as he left her side and went to the entrance of the tower. "You guys coming or no?" He called out to his teammates as they stand outside, waiting for only God knew what.

They entered the tower and decided what they were going to do first.

"I say lets go to the glass floor first. It's way up on the top floor." Beast Boy said.

"Alright then, lets head up there!" Cyborg said, leading the way.

0000

They had reached the top floor and the area where the glass floor was after a good 10 walk up the tower.

"And we didn't take the elevators why?" Beast Boy asked.

"I didn't think it would take that long to get up the stairs." Cyborg admitted.

"Ok so this thing is the tallest free standing tower in the world, and you didn't know it would take that long to get up the stairs. Dude, I even would have known it would take us forever." Beast Boy said, making fun of Cyborg.

Cyborg said and did nothing he was too tired.

"Look, there is the floor made of glass." Starfire yelled, as she approached it.

Everyone followed her as they stood on the floor and looked down.

"Whoa, that's quite the drop down there." Robin said, backing up a little bit.

"Now Raven, don't accidentally phase through the floor and go falling now, I don't want to have to rescue you." Beast Boy said jokingly towards her.

"Ok Beast Boy, the same goes for you." Raven said right back at him.

"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong, I can't phase through the floor." Beast Boy said, as he slowly started to go down.

Raven using her powers started to slowly phase Beast Boy through the floor.

"AHHH! What the hell are you doing? Get me up, get me up!" Beast Boy yelled at Raven.

She did as he asked and left him safely on the floor and chuckled a bit.

"Don't ever do that again!" Beast Boy yelled at her.

0000

They had finally had enough of the tower and started their way down, now using the elevator this time.

"Ok now where do we want to go?" Robin asked the group.

"Why don't we just head to the hotel? I'm pretty sure everyone is tired and just wants to rest." Raven said, speaking on behalf of everyone, who agreed with her, whether they spoke or not.

"Ok, looks like it's settled, we are heading to the hotel." Robin announced, as they started on their way.

As they were walking they noticed some people were running in the opposite direction as them.

'What in the world is going on?" Cyborg asked whomever was listening.

"Not sure. Let's go and find out." Robin said, rushing to nowhere in particular, just wanted to find out what was happening.

They had approached one area when they saw something, not human, attacking the city.

"What the hell is that?" Beast Boy asked the group.

"I have no idea, but keep your distance, who knows what the villains can do up here, they aren't like ours back in Jump City." Robin warned the group as they approached the creature slowly.

They had finally gotten close enough to see what it was. The thing attacking the city was a giant, mutated beaver.

"What is the hell…" Robin said to himself. "What the hell is that thing?"

"That is Beaver, a villain from here." Said a voice from behind the group. The Titans turned and looked to see whom it was.

It was a kid, their age, in a Mountie outfit.

"Hey Beaver, why don't you put that bus down?" the strange teen yelled.

Beaver looked up and attacked.

The red clothed teen jumped and punched Beaver right into a wall. "Shade? Where in the hell are you? I could use your help right now!"

"I'm here, I'm here." He said, phasing through a wall right where Raven was standing, and scared her. "Oops, heh, sorry about that." He said as he took a quick look at Raven. 'Whoa, she's hot!' He thought to himself as he saw raven put her hood up. She was blushing. "Ok now where was I? Oh yeah. Beaver! Over here!" Shade shouted as he went in for the attack. "Hesbora, Necrome, Vortis!" Shade chanted as a bus was lifted from its spot and hit Beaver right in the head.

"Frosty! Phoenix, he's all yours!" the still unnamed teen called out.

"It's about time Dark." One girl called.

"We were beginning to think you forgot about us." The other finished the sentence for her.

The one they call Phoenix flew up into the air and melted the area around Beaver's feet so that he could not move, while Frosty went in and iced the rest of his body so that he could not move.

"Chill out!" Frosty called out as she did this.

At last peace was restored to the city and the unidentified group stand before the Titans who were looking at the teens in front of them with their mouths hanging open.

"Nicely done." Robin said. "But who are you people?"


	4. Chapter Four: Introductions

**Well, it seems this time around it's getting better and better, now people are reviewing it. LOL. Well guys here is the newest chapter, and I thank you all for all the reviews. **

**Chapter Four: Introductions **

The four mysterious teens just stood there before the Teen Titans. They were powerful, the Titians could all tell that, and they were also good guys, which was a good thing.

"Very nicely done, but tell me, who are you people?" Robin asked the group that stood before them.

"In due time. Right now lets go back home so we can rest, everything will be told there." The one they called Dark said, as he led the way to their home.

The others of their group followed Dark as he walked.

"Who is this guy?" Cyborg whispered to Robin.

"I have no idea, but keep on your toes just in case." Robin replied back to the mechanical man.

"Are you people coming or what?" Phoenix called out jokingly.

"We're coming!" Beast Boy called out as the Titans followed the group back to their home.

0000

After a bit of a walk, they had finally arrived at the home of the strangers. When the Titans saw their home, they were in awe. It looked just like their own, except theirs was in the shape of a "C".

"What the…" Robin began to say, but Dark came over before he could continue.

"Welcome to our home. Your welcome to anything in it and you are welcome to stay here as long as you need." Dark said to Robin.

"How can you say that? We just met you, how do you know who we are? We could be villains." Robin replied, seeing what the young teen knew.

Dark just chuckled a bit. "Well, unlike you, we know who you are. You are the Teen Titans, the good guys, the protectors of our neighbors to the south." Dark replied, making the team blush a bit.

"You know who we are, but who are you?" Robin asked as Dark walked away.

"We're the Canuck Titans." Dark replied as he turned and entered the tower, leaving a wide-eyed and gaping Teen Titans behind him.

0000

They were all inside the tower now, and sitting in the living room talking when the question was popped.

"Ok so tell us exactly who you are, and what you do here." Beast Boy said out loud, curious to the fact that there was another team up here like themselves.

"Alright, I guess it's time to discuss who we are and what we do here." Dark said, stepping forward. The tale was about to be told, the origins of all the members was about to be revealed.

"I myself a Dark-Canuck." Dark began to say, when he did Starfire sort of melted in her seat. "I am a mountie and have super strength as my power. I am originally born in Windsor, Ontario but now live here in Toronto." Dark said concluding his introduction. Starfire, still half on the floor because of Dark, sprang up and gave him a round of applause after he was done. "Umm, thanks Starfire." Dark said as he went back down to sit, it was someone else's turn.

The one they called Shade was up next. He took a long look at Raven first, just to see what she was doing. She was looking right at him, listening very intently at what he was going to say. "Ok well, as you all know I am Shade, I originally come from Portugal but moved here after a while. I use psychokinesis to phase through walls and life objects and throw them."

"So you mean like Raven." Beast Boy interrupted.

"Umm, yea, just like Raven, only Raven uses telekinesis. That is much different from me." As he said this, Raven perked her head up more. "As well, I moved to Calgary from Portugal, but then came here for a bit, then never returned. Dark here, asked me to stay as an addition to his team."

Shade had finished his introduction, and as he did so Raven watched him sit. 'Wow, I am very impressed he knows what I use even though I have just met him. No one else ever knew that, that early.'

"Next!" Dark called out playfully, now it was Frosty and Phoenix turn.

"Okay, okay! We're going up." Frost said as she walked up with Phoenix.

"You're both…" Beast Boy began.

"Twins? Yeah we know." Phoenix finished his sentence for him.

"Wow….twins." Beast Boy said, his heart pounding in side of his chest at an enormous rate.

"Yeah, so anyways. We are Frost and Phoenix." Frost began. "We were originally born in the Northwest Territories, that's way up in Canada, in the extreme North, really cold up there. But then, after a while, we decided to move down here to Toronto and we settled with these two crazy people."

"So wait, let me get this straight." Robin began. "You were both born in, basically the coldest part of Canada, and you have ice powers." He said pointing to Frosty. "And you have fire powers? How did you ever survive Phoenix?"

"Let's just say it took a lot of will power. Plus, how did you know that the Northwest Territories was the coldest part of Canada?"

"I read up on this country before we came here." Robin replied.

'Look! He cares about out country so much that he read up on it, what a sweetheart, and what a cutie too, that mask makes him look so mysterious.' Phoenix thought to herself. "That's cool."

"Ok let's cut right to the chase here." Cyborg said. "Who are all your villains here so that we know if we ever see one."

Dark went over to the computer and punched some keys and brought up pictures and bios of each of the villains that they have ever fought. However there were four that were still on the loose.

"Beaver, the one you saw today. He's a giant mutated beaver that has a short temper and can get mad over almost anything, and if he does, look out." Dark said, tuning back to the computer. "Then there is Dr. Hockey, a mad doctor gone even worse with his obsession with hockey. He shoots explosive hockey pucks and has more tricks up his sleeve as well. Then there is The Chef. He is a crazed French mad man, from Quebec, here in Canada. Uses explosive pastries and uses his butchering knives. So look out for this one. Then there is the big one." Dark said, turning back to the computer and with all the seriousness in the world. "This is Agent Smith, he is the grand daddy of all the bad guys out there, and he controls them all." He posted a picture, and immediately all the Teen Titans fell off their chairs.

"That's, that's….Slade!" Robin yelled.

"What?" Dark said.

"Yes, that's him, that's Slade." Robin shouted more.

"Whoa, whoa. Who's Slade?" Shade asked.

"Slade is the head villain over in Jump City, the one we can never catch. So if he's here, we want to help you catch him." Robin said.

Dark nodded, "We could always use some more help over here. Anyways back to the description. Here, he is the worst, destroying the city and even killing people. Not only killing them in the concealment of night, he also killed people in broad daylight in the middle of the street, this one is a crazy one."

"Why can't you just go and take him down head on?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know we wish we could, but there is one force that is always stopping us." Dark punched in a few more keys and a giant man came up on the screen, he was wearing a mask as well. "Warhead, Smith's bodyguard. We can't get by him he's too strong. If we could get by him, we could get Smith." Dark said concluding the entire briefing on the villains.

"Ok." Robin said. "We will help you, you can count us in." Robin said putting a hand forward.

Dark looked at it, then smiled, took it and shook it.

"We are going to have one hell of a time." Dark said, as they continued to shake Robin's hand.


	5. Chapter Five: Shade's Origin

**Well people, I have had so muhc time on my hands that I have decided to add another chapter today, it's a treat! Well here is Chapter Five: Shade's Origin. Enjoy!**

"We sure are." Robin said smiling "We sure will."

"Ok I bet your tired, Shade, lets go and help the team members here into their rooms and show them around the tower shall we?" Dark looked to Shade, who was inching ever so close to Raven.

"Huh? Oh yeah, lets show them around. Everyone follow us, we will show you to your rooms and then give you a tour of the tower." Shade walked to the door that they had entered through and turned to the left.

They walked down the hallway for what seemed like hours. 'Holy shit, how long is this freaking hallway?' Beast Boy thought to himself. 'It's never going to end.' As he said this, they had finally reached the end of the hallway, and the wing where all the bedrooms were.

"Now, this is the girls room." Shade said, opening a door that revealed a very large room with plenty of space for anything. The room was complete with two king sized beds and a couch right in front of a fireplace.

"Very nice." Raven said, look amazed at the room. 'This is so much better than my room.' She thought to herself. She turned to look at Shade and realized he was looking right at her as well.

"I hope you like it." Shade said in a sweet voice.

"I love it…"Raven said, trailing off.

Everyone was now looking at her in awe, because no one even knew those words were in her vocabulary, let alone her say them in the same sentence.

"Ok guys, come with me." Dark said as he led the boys to a room right across the hall. "This, my friends is your room." Dark said, as he opened the door to reveal the same room as the girls, but this one was different.

"It looks exactly the same." Beast Boy said.

"Does it? Go and look under the TV." Dark said with a large grin on his face.

Beast Boy as he was told and went over to the rather large television and looked below it, gasped and fell backwards. "No way, this, this can't be! There is no way you have this, this is a prototype!" Beast Boy shouted.

Robin and Cyborg went over to where Beast Boy looked down and tears began to well in their eyes.

"You…you have GameStation 3?" I can't believe it, last I heard it was in prototype stage and wasn't even close to being released."

"Well the company asked Shade here to test out the new GameStation and when they had completed the testing, they sent us one before the public even knew, they were even so nice to send us some games as well."

The three Teen Titans sat there in front of the TV almost in tears. They turned and looked at Dark and Shade and their expressions said everything. It was a 'thank you!'

"Ok well we are going to be back in the living room if you need us, and if we need anything, we will be sure to shout. Dinner is at 6 pm, be there or else there will be nothing for you guys. Enjoy yourselves."

0000

Before dinner Raven wondered around the tower a bit to get used to it, and came across Shade's room. He was inside chanting like Raven normally did, but using his own words of "Hesbora, Necrome, Vortis".

Raven looked in and knocked. "Sorry to disturb you, but I couldn't help overhearing that you use magic words like I do. Can you tell me where you learned them?"

"Huh?" Shade said unaware that Raven had entered his room. "Oh hello, yeah sure come on in, and you wanted to know where I learned my words? Ok, I will tell you. Please sit." He said and motioned towards a chair in his room. "When I was a young boy, I always dreamed of being a magician, doing all those tricks. I really liked them, and then I actually figured out that all their tricks were fake and imaginary. It really hurt me; I always believed that they were real. Anyways, one day, I wandered out of the town that I lived in and saw some people doing something in the middle of the forest." Raven was very intrigued and hung on his every word. "So anyway, I went and looked at what they were doing, and then one of them spotted me, and beckoned me to go forward. They showed me what they were doing, it seemed that they were levitating and moving objects with a technique called psycho kinesis. Like I said I had before. They had known I had some abilities in me from the moment they saw me, they could read my mind. So after that, I went back every night and they trained me to control my powers and harness them. And now I stand here before you the person I am now with those abilities."

Raven still just sat there, in awe at his story. "So, can you read minds?" She asked him nervously.

"I can a little bit, but I am not good at it yet. I still have some training to do." Shade admitted.

"It's ok, I want you to try on me, test your powers." Raven said to him.

"No, I couldn't what happened if I screwed up, I could really hurt you." Shade said turning away.

"It's ok, I know when I can't take anymore and I can tell you to stop." Raven said, making Shade to face her again.

"Ok, I will try." Shade said, sitting in front of Raven and placing his hands right beside her beautiful face and began to read her mind.

He began to read her mind and one thought flew out of her head and into his like mad, there was no stopping it. He saw he hatred for her father, the worry of losing her friends and….

Shade gasped and took his hands away from her face.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Raven asked, concerned.

"Umm never mind." Shade said, blushing as he did so.

Just then an alert sounded and Dark's voice came over the voice box. "Guy's we need all of you down here now! We have a problem."

0000

Everyone gathered in the living room and awaited the briefing.

"So Dark, what's up?" Frosty asked.

"It's Warhead, he's at it again. He's searching for us." Dark replied, with the utmost seriousness. This was going to be a tough battle.


	6. Chapter Six: Warhead Attacks

**Well people this is the action packed part of the story, quite action packed. I hope this springs some reviews from all of you, I really do. Anywa on with Chapter Six: Warhead Attacks.**

"Warhead is at is again, he's coming after us." Dark said. "He wants us all dead, Smith is not one to give up easily. Well are you all ready? Canucks, go!" Dark yelled as the Canuck Titans left the tower and headed downtown.

Robin followed suit and commanded the Tee Titans downtown as well. "Titans Go!" And they were off.

0000

Warhead was terrorizing the downtown, civilians were running in all directions, but one unlucky one got in his way. Warhead picked up the individual by the throat and picked him up, clear off the ground.

"Where are the Canucks?" he grumbled from underneath his mask.

"I don't even know what your talking about, I am a tourist here from the United States." The poor, hurting man yelled with all the breath he could muster at the moment.

"Wrong answer." Warhead said, and he began to squeeze, and didn't stop. He cut off the mans airway and his lifeless corpse fell limp in Warheads hand.

People watching screamed in horror as they fled the area, they didn't want to be the next person that ended up being in Warhead's way. No man ever wanted that, he was a brutal killer and unforgiving. He would do anything to get his way.

"Canucks!" Warhead yelled at the top of voice. "Show your selves you cowards!" Warhead was beginning to get extremely angry now; he punched the nearest lamppost and bent it in half. The top of the post came crashing down to the ground below and the glass shattered into a million pieces.

"Warhead! This ends here and now! What you have done to this city is unforgivable and you will be taken down." Dark said as he pointed towards the ground.

Warhead chuckled a slow evil chuckle. "You underestimate my power. Try and stop me, and I will crush your skull like a bug underneath my foot." Warhead said, beckoning an attack.

"Let's do this thing you big piece of shit." Dark muttered under his breath. "Canucks! GO!" He yelled and the team was off.

Robin had just arrived to see the team fighting Warhead already, and he took this as a signal to join in and help. "Titans! GO!" He yelled and his own team sprang into action to fight the lumbering behemoth that was Warhead.

Robin jumped and went straight for a kick into the back of the head of Warhead, just as Dark went for the front. Warhead saw this coming and grabbed Robin just as he was about to hit him, and threw Robin right into Dark, sending them flying backwards.

"Dark!" Shade yelled.

"Robin!" Raven also yelled at the same time.

The both of them look back towards Warhead and both had angry looks on their faces.

Warhead chuckled slowly and evil, as he stood there awaiting the next attack the teams dare to attempt.

Two large black auras were beginning to emanate from Shade and Raven, their eyes were glowing white and were powering up for an attack.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled and a huge slab of concrete levitated just above Warhead.

"Hesbora, Necrome, Vortis!" Shade also yelled as he picked up and other huge slab of concrete and also had it floating just above Warhead.

The two conjurers brought their hands down and the slabs fell onto of Warhead. A scream of pain was heard as the concrete consumed Warhead.

They both breathed a sigh of relief because it finally seemed like it was over. They began to float away when they heard a scream, and then Warhead emerged from the pile of rubble that lay just on top of him. He looked extremely angry, his mask was broken in several places, and was exposing some of his eye and his cheek, where his eye was, there was nothing but black, and his cheek was all torn up.

"You're going to pay for that you little shits." Warhead yelled, enraged and he picked up two large slabs of the concrete that had been thrown on him, and threw them right back at the two conjurers.

The two slabs connected right on with Raven and Shade and sent them flying backwards. They landed and Dark and Robin rushed over to their sides to see if they were ok. The concrete had connected with them right in the heads and had torn their faces up pretty bad; they were definitely going to need stitches.

Dark and Robin were angry now, this was unacceptable. He had really hurt their teammates and no more was going to be taken, he was going down.

"What's the matter boys? Afraid of the same fate?" Warhead called out. Beckoning them closer and closer.

The two leaders did not back down, they approached Warhead head on and began to fight.

Dark jumped into the air and punched Warhead right in the face, where the black hole that should be his eye was exposed. Warhead reeled back in pain, as Robin came up behind him and connected with a swift kick to his head as well.

"What's the matter Warhead? Afraid of some pain." Dark taunted Warhead.

"Why you little…" Warhead yelled out, rushing Dark.

He moved out of the way and Warhead went head first into a steel pole. Warhead then located Dark again and rushed him, this time however, when Dark attempted to move out of the way, Warhead was too fast for him and grabbed Dark just before he got out of the way and threw him of the ground.

"What was that? You want to feel pain? Then I'll show you pain." Warhead called out as he began to punch and punch and didn't stop. He punched and kicked Dark until he was a bloody mess.

There was blood everywhere, on the streets and even Warheads mask. Warhead looked down and smiled beneath his mask as he looked at the limp, bloody body of the Canucks leader.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little pain?" Warhead said right back at the leader smiling as he did so.

"Seu cabrao!" a voice yelled from the distance.

Warhead looked up to see Shade levitating from the ground. There was a massive black aura coming from his body, his eyes were as small as slits and were glowing red. The black aura was coming from his hands as he began his attack.

"Get away from him you son of a bitch!" Shade yelled at Warhead.

"Or else what?"

"This!" Shade yelled as a black aura surrounded Warhead. The aura was controlled by Shade and he sent him flying into buildings and the city street below. Shade also picked up two massive pieces of concrete and threw them at Warhead. A huge scream of pain was heard when the pieces of concrete hit Warhead.

It seemed like it was all over, but Shade wasn't done. He found Warhead in the pile and brought him out. "Seu filho duma granda puta fodasse cabrao de merda" Shade muttered under his breath. "If you ever attempt to do anything to my team again, this amount of pain will be the least of your worries." Shade said. Then using his powers, he launched Warhead across the city.

"Dark!" Phoenix yelled. She rushed over to his bloody and battered body. He was broken in many places and lay unconscious. "Dark! Dark please wake up! I couldn't live in this life without you. Please, please hold on." Phoenix was crying uncontrollably. As was Starfire, she took refuge in the arms of Robin.

"We need to get him to the hospital now!" Robin said as he picked up the limp body of Dark-Canuck.


	7. Chapter Seven: At The Hospital

**Well people I am jsut pumping these chapters out one by one. They just keep on coming out. Anyway here is Chapter Seven: At The Hospital.**

* * *

They picked up Dark from the ground and Robin put him on his shoulder, his limp almost lifeless body dangled as Robin walked back to the car. 

Dark needed medical attention badly. There was a very large gash on his side and was bleeding profusely. The team applied pressure but it didn't seem like it was going to stop.

Robin felt around his ribs and arms to check if any were broken, what he found nearly made him vomit. All of his ribs were pulverized, and his arms had broken shards of bone everywhere. Almost all the bones were broken into a million pieces; Dark was going to need some steel bones.

"Guys, come on, we need to hurry. Dark is losing a lot of blood and has a lot of broken bones, we need to get to the hospital faster." Robin said from the back seat.

"I'm on it." Shade said as he presses the accelerator for the car all the way down to the floor. The car squealed a bit as it sped for the hospital.

0000

When they had arrived at the hospital, there were medical doctors and emergency personnel already awaiting the arrival of the badly broken superhero.

"What's wrong?" One doctor asked Robin as he brought him into the hospital and put Dark on a gurney.

"He is bleeding uncontrollably from his side, as you can see here." Robin said pointing to the huge gash that extended from the underarm of Dark all the way down to his pelvis. "As well, he has many broken bones and almost none of them are there. They are all pulverized." Robin concluded as the doctor took control of the gurney and brought him into the X-Ray room.

Robin stood there and watched as the doctors all around rushed in and out. 'How can some people that deal with death all the time still go about their lives like there is nothing wrong with it?' Robin thought to himself as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Phoenix.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked him in a very sad tone. "Please tell me he will be ok. He just has to be." She begged.

"They haven't told me anything yet, they just asked me what's wrong with him and brought him in there." Robin said pointing to the room where several doctors were running to and fro, grabbing wads of gauze and throwing out the bloodied ones.

Cyborg and Beast Boy now entered and asked if everything was ok.

"Ok! Ok? Are you two serious?" Robin was fuming. "We have a nearly dead friend in there, he's lost a lot of blood almost all his bones are broken and you are asking if he's ok?" Robin looked really angry, he had a stare that could strip paint off a wall. "Where were you two anyway? I didn't even see you two fighting against Warhead."

Beast Boy and Cyborg blushed. "We were playing GameStation." Beast Boy said.

"What?" Robin said really low. "You were playing GameStation? You fricking idiots! One of us nearly died out there and you were playing that goddamn game! You idiots!" Robin shouted at the top of his lungs. "You know what, I don't even want to see you right now. You two make me sick." Robin finally said as he walked away from the two.

Cyborg and Beast Boy just looked at the ground extremely ashamed of themselves. They were not there when the team needed them the most and because of it, someone got extremely hurt.

"You think we should go and apologize to Robin?" Beast Boy had finally said, breaking the silence that had grown in the last few minutes.

"Do you think?" Cyborg said sarcastically as they walked down the hallway to find Robin and the Canucks so that they could apologize for the way they had acted.

0000

Both teams were sitting in the waiting room, awaiting the news on Dark. There was no one in the room except the two teams and there were no noises except the gentle hum of the vending machine and the slow ticking of the clock that hang just above the door way.

Starfire was sitting next to Robin while she rested her head on his shoulder and tried to get some sleep, but it was not working. Frosty was consoling Phoenix as she gently cried into her lap. Shade was sitting all alone, gathering his thoughts as Raven came by and sat next to him.

"What was that you did before to Warhead?" Raven asked him.

"What are you talking about Raven?" Shade asked her, he didn't remember that he unleashed some new power and attacked Warhead with it.

"You don't remember?" Raven asked.

Shade shook his head 'no' and Raven proceeded to tell him what happened.

"When you were fighting Warhead, and when he grabbed Dark and kept on hitting him, something grew inside of you. I could feel it. It was an anger that yearned to be released and with the attack on Dark, it was allowed to be free. When it was out, you became engulfed in a black aura and had massive power. At the end, you sent Warhead flying across the city." Raven said concluding her tale.

Shade had a puzzled look on his face. "Are you serious? I never knew I had power like that before."

Just as he had finished saying this, a doctor came into the waiting room and called out for the people who know Dark.

"Yes, we are they." Frosty said after the doctor had called out.

"Ok, please take a seat. We have some news on his condition and you may want to sit down for the news, it is rather…shocking." The doctor said as he motioned to the chairs that were right in front of him. "Now, he is in critical condition and has lost a lot of blood. However, we were able to stop the bleeding and it seems as if he will be ok. However, his ribs are crushed along with his arms. He will need a steel frame for ribs and a steel bone for his arms. I am really sorry to have to tell you this." The doctor said as he exited the room.

As he left, the room was once again silent. However along with the humming of the pop machine and the ticking of the clock, there were many audible sobs as Phoenix cried.

"What do you mean you didn't take care of it?" A voice called out of the darkness. "I asked you to rid us of those little shits and you have failed."

"Master…I am sorry."

"Don't give me that crap Warhead, I don't care if you put the leader in the hospital, this isn't finished unless they are dead! You have failed me, and for that you must be reprimanded." The man pushed a button and Warhead was reeling on the ground in pain. He was getting a shock through his mask and the current was coursing all through his body. "Maybe this will teach you that next time, you don't give up. Do you hear me?"

"Yes master." Warhead said as he left in silence.

"You will not escape me next time Canucks. Even with your Teen Titans friends you will not win."


	8. Chapter Eight: The Return Home

**Hey y'all, this story is getting quite good I think. More action now than there ever was. I hope you all are enjoying it. On with the next chater, Chapter Eight: The Return Home.**

"Warhead!" The voice from the darkness called. "Warhead, come here. There is something I need to ask you." The voice was impatient, and wanted him there that instant.

"Yes Mr. Smith?" Warhead said as he emerged from the doorway.

"I want to know," Smith continued. "What happened to you exactly before, when you were fighting the Titans. Why did you come back such a beating. You were designed to be unstoppable. This is not acceptable." Smith said, stroking his beard as he asked the question.

"Master, forgive me. There was one Titan, named Shade. He is one of the Canucks." Warhead said.

"Yes, yes I know that! I'm not stupid." Smith said angrily.

"Well, he unleashed some sort of…power, I guess you could call it. And when he got extremely angry this power was unleashed. It was immense power. I have never seen anything like it before."

"I see. It looks like we will have to pay Shade a little visit." Smith said, turning and laughing.

0000

"He's awake you can go in and see him now." The doctor said, as he entered the waiting room. He turned after he had said it and left to do some other business.

Finally, the moment the Titans, all of them, had been waiting for, had finally arrived. After almost a week, Dark had come out of his coma and could now be visited by his friends and teammates.

The teams entered the room to see Dark lying on the bed attached to many different machines monitoring his heart rate, blood pressure and so on. When they entered the room Dark sat up a bit, he grunted in pain as he did so, and smiled at them as they entered.

"Oh thank God!" Phoenix said as she rushed over and hugged Dark tightly.

"Phoenix….Phoenix. You're hurting me." Dark managed to get out.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Phoenix said as she backed away a bit, blushing a little bit as she did so.

"Let me see what they did to me here." Dark said as he lifted his gown a bit to see the incisions that the doctors had made. He looked down at his chest and saw the incisions that they had made. The line went from his the middle of his chest all the way up, almost to his neck. "Holy shit.." Dark murmured under his breath, and took a look at his arm as well. He saw the exact same thing; the incision was all the way down from his wrist to his shoulder. He then looked up into the eyes of his teammates and friends. "What in God's name happened to me?" He asked.

Phoenix started to cry a bit and turned away so that her love could not see her in this condition.

Shade finally stood forward and told Dark what had happened. "Remember when Warhead threw you on the ground and started to hit you?" Shade began.

Dark nodded.

"Well he didn't stop until you were brutally beaten and almost dead. He gave you that huge gash on your side too."

Dark went over on one side and looked at his side and saw it there.

"He also broke all your ribs and one arm until there was so few pieces of large bone, they had to remove it and replace it will steel. Your ribs there, are steel frame ribs, 10 times stronger than bone and are virtually indestructible, same with your arm. The downside is that you have limited movement, you will not be able to bend as much as you could before."

Dark just looked at Shade in amazement. "Are you serious." He said awestruck.

Shade nodded 'yes'.

"Oh man. That's not too good now is it?" Dark said gloomily, as Phoenix and the team came over to console him. The good thing was they were all a team once again.

0000

"What do you plan to do Mr. Smith?" Warhead grunted from behind his master. 'If I attack him right now I could break his twig for a neck.' Warhead thought as he looked at his master. 'Bastard.'

"Well Warhead, for starters if you ever think that again, I will break your neck. Do you understand me? I can as easily kill you as I brought you in."

Warhead looked in astonishment at his master as he said this.

"You're wondering how I knew that." Smith said turning around, revealing his face. He was an older man, in about his early forties, already there was white hair coming out from his head. He had sort of a crooked nose, and a rather large scar on his left side that extended from his temple down to his jaw. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, many things I have not told you. So if I were you, I'd be careful." Smith said, grinning. "As for Shade, we are going to have a little talk is all."

0000

"Finally! Home sweet home!" Dark said as Phoenix and Robin helped him into the tower.

"Yea, really. But it is time that you get some rest." Phoenix said as she got a hold of him and exited from the room and brought him to his bedroom.

"So what do you think? He looks pretty banged up." Cyborg said as they exited the room.

"Dude, really. Poor gut looks bad, I hope he's ok." Beast Boy said concerned.

"The doctor said he was, so he must be." Raven said. "Or else they would not have released him from the hospital. He still is, remember, out of commission for a few months, so even though he is home, he won't be coming out with us."

"Yes, that is true. But, I am tired, so I am going to head of to bed." Starfire said, stretching as she spoke.

"Yea, I'm heading out too. See y'all in the morning." Cyborg said as he exited with Starfire.

"Same here." Beast Boy said.

They all left for bed as they left the room and turned out the lights.

0000

Shade was struggling to sleep, and when he did, he had reoccurring nightmares of what had happened only a week ago. He awoke in a cold sweat and sat upright. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He thought to himself. 'I need to go for a walk, clear my head.' He thought as he got out of his bed, put some clothes on and exited his room.

He walked down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible, but no matter how quiet he was, Raven knew that he was leaving. She saw him and wondered what he was doing, so she followed him.

Shade had undone the security and opened the door of the tower and left down the road. It was late and it was pitch black outside.

He walked a little for a little bit when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned rapidly to see what it was, but it was nothing but darkness. 'Only a mouse.' He thought as he turned to walk again.

Raven followed closely and tried not to give away her position as she hid from Shade in the darkness.

Shade walked for a little bit more, when he heard another noise behind him. He turned to see nothingness again. "Who the hell is that? Show yourself!" Shade shouted into darkness.

A slow chuckled was heard as a man stepped out from the darkness right in front of Shade. "Why hello Shade, so nice to meet you."


	9. Chapter Nine: The Meeting

**here is the latest chapter in the story. Chapter Nine: The Meeting.**

"Smith! What the hell are you doing here?" Shade said backing up a bit, however he did not see Warhead that had sneaked up behind him. He looked around his shoulder and saw him there and made no attempt to run.

"Why do you have to be this way?" Smith asked. "All I want to do is have a friendly little chat, and all you want to do is run. Well guess what?" Agent Smith said, snapping his fingers. Just then, Warhead's arms were wrapped around Shade's body. "We are going to talk whether you like it or not."

Raven, in the concealment of the darkness behind them, saw everything. "Oh no, they've got him! What can I do? If I attack they will slaughter me, if I run they will see me then get me. Great." Raven said to herself quietly as she stayed put for a bit.

"Now we need to talk a bit, I hear you have some amazing new powers, and I want to use them." Smith started.

"I don't remember anything about that, all I know is from what I have been told." Shade said in defense.

"Now you know that isn't true, so why don't you stop lying and start telling me what you know."

"I told you already, I don't…." Shade was cut off because Warhead started to squeeze his body in his huge biceps. Warhead was crushing Shade.

"Now see what you made me do? If you don't cooperate there will be much more pain where that came from, so why don't you tell me where those powers were from."

"Answer the friggen' question." Warhead grumbled from underneath his broken mask.

"Why do you want me to show you these powers anyway?" Shade asked, curious to the fact that Smith and Warhead were here.

"Well, it is basically because with your power we could rule the world. You have quite a power within you and you just need a little training to unleash it. Let me help you." Smith said, extending one of his hands towards Shade.

"Sorry, I don't deal with shit like you." Shade spat at Smith.

"Now, now that wasn't very nice." Smith said, looking at Warhead, who squeezed his arms once again, sending Shade into pain.

Shade screamed at the amount of pain that was being sent through his body. "Let..me..go" Shade yelled.

"Not unless you show me these powers!" Smith yelled right back at him.

'Oh no! They're killing him!' Raven thought. 'What can I do though? They are too powerful, if only there was an opening for me so that I could jump in.'

Warhead kept squeezing, laughing as he did so. Finally he let up the squeeze as Shade slumped a bit in Warhead's arms.

He was breathing heavy. "You want to see power?" Shade huffed. "I'll show you power." Shade said as he lifted his head rapidly, his eyes glowing red again as the same black aura that surrounded him before, came back.

Warhead dropped Shade on the ground as he backed off a bit.

"Warhead! What the hell do you think you are doing? Get back here!" Smith said motioning Warhead over.

Instead of disobeying his master once again, he did as he was told and went to stand with his master.

"Yes, Shade, yes! Show me your power. Show me who you truly are!" Smith yelled out.

Shade screamed even louder now, as more power was unleashed. A bolt of black electricity hit Smith in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"This is true power!" Shade yelled at the two people in front of him. "Is this what you wanted to see? Good, because this won't be the last time you see it. Sorry, but I work alone!"

Smith chuckled under his breath. "If you won't work for me, then you will die." Smith attacked Shade, only to be stopped by another black aura. "What the hell?" Smith said out loud.

"Don't touch him!" Raven said, coming out from the darkness.

"Ahh, a Teen Titan. Raven if I am not mistaken, yes I know of you. My brother has told me so much about you." Smith said smiling.

"You're brother?" Raven asked.

"Yes, you should know the fellow. Haven't you always wondered why I look so much like him? That's because he's my brother." Smith said, with a large smile on his face,

"Who is that?" Raven asked, curious,

"Slade."

"No way, that is not possible."

"Oh but it is." Smith said, he was now free of the black aura binding him and was on the attack.

"Sorry, but we will have to cut this meeting short." Raven said as she surrounded Shade and herself with her cloak, turned into a Raven and flew off.

"We will meet again Shade, don't you worry about that." Smith said, his teeth glinting in the light as he smiled a sinister smile.

0000

Raven flew back to the tower, and landed on the roof. She settled down slowly so that Shade could not hurt himself coming out of the Raven that she formed.

"Uhh, my head. What happened?" Shade asked, looking up to see Raven there above her.

"Shh, you were attacked by Smith and Warhead. You went all crazy again and unleashed your powers. The same ones you used on Warhead a while ago." Raven responded with the utmost sincerity.

"Are you serious? I don't remember a thing." Shade said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Well that is something we will have to work on I guess." Raven said playfully.

Shade chuckled and then the question hit him. "What were you doing down there? I was walking alone. At least I thought I was."

"Well I heard you go outside, and I didn't want you to get hurt, so I decided to follow you, because I knew you were upset over Dark and I thought that maybe you might get into trouble." Raven admitted as she blushed when saying it.

"Ah, I see." Shade said, still looking into her big eyes. "Thank you very much." He said once again, and noticed his head was slowly leaning closer and closer to hers.

"You're welcome." Raven said, herself realizing that she was being slowly pulled into Shade's face.

Their lips met and they kissed for what seemed to be an eternity for the both of them.

Raven finally realized what she was doing and broke away from the kiss. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She said, rushing away from Shade, and leaving him on the roof.

Shade just lay there and wondered what was wrong. However, he had gotten what he wanted from the moment he saw Raven, to finally kiss her.


	10. Chapter Ten: Contact

**Hey everyone, almost done in this story, there are only a few more chapters left. Well I hope everyone is liking it. Anyway here is the newest chapter, Chapter Ten: Contact.**

The next day, Raven spent most of her time in her room, meditating.

'That was really stupid you know that right? You kissed him and the thing is, you actually enjoyed it.' She thought to herself as she hover just above the floor. 'You need to watch yourself Raven; you can't slip up like that again. Although, he is awfully cute and a great kisser.' At this moment her eyes snapped open and she just stared at the wall that she was looking at. "What in the hell are you saying?" Raven said aloud. "Never do that again!" She said, reprimanding herself.

0000

"That little shit." Smith said as he and Warhead made their way back to the hideout. "He will join us or perish, there is no way around this." Smith said.

"But master, he will is too strong, he will be a hard one to break." Warhead said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, he may be hard to turn, however, with my latest plan, he will realize that he can no longer deny his fate, because he will have to join me, to save the one he loves." Smith said, while bellowing a sinister laugh.

Warhead continued to walk along with Smith, not laughing with him.

0000

Shade sat in his room and wondered what had happened just the night before. 'That was really weird; Raven isn't one to express her emotions in such a way. Maybe there is something wrong, maybe I did something wrong?' Thinking about it was killing him; he wanted to know the reason for Raven's expression. Shade sat there meditating for a bit and recalled the night before when this had happened.

They had just come back from being ambushed by Smith and Warhead when she leaned in close and had kissed him.

'That's all the happened, nothing unusual, unless of course, you count the fact that Raven kissed me.' Shade thought to himself, still in his deep meditation. 'As well, now that I think about it, her cloak was getting lighter as she kissed me. I remember seeing that. We can add that to the list of weird things that have been happening here lately.' Shade thought to himself as he hover above the ground in his meditation.

0000

Frosty and Phoenix had come into Dark-Canuck's room to see how he had been holding up the last few days.

"Hey Dark, how have you been?" Frosty said as she entered. "Sorry I haven't been around lately to see you, we have been really busy, as you could tell by the alarms." Frosty chuckled as she said this.

"Yeah, I could tell that you guys were working really hard. Well thank God for the Teen Titans or else we would be having quite the problem with all these alerts." Dark said smiling as he looked over at Phoenix who was looking right back at him.

"Yeah, so true. But if you'll excuse me, I am going to train some, I think I need it." Frosty said as she left the room and walked down the hallway to the weight room.

"So, how are you Phoenix? You seem a little out of it lately." Dark said tenderly to his teammate.

"I have been ok, I guess." Phoenix said, non-convincingly.

"What's wrong Phoenix? Please tell me, you haven't been yourself lately." Dark begged her.

"It's just that when you got hurt and when you were in your coma, I thought that I was going to lose you, and you know more about me more than anyone, sometimes even my sister." Phoenix began. "If I would have lost you, I would have lost almost a brother to me, but I would have lost someone even more than that." Phoenix said.

Dark gave her a look to continue.

"I would have lost the person that I love so much." Phoenix finally had come out with it. She had said what had been in her heart for so long and yearned to be free.

"Phoenix, you don't know how long I have loved you as well, ever since I had first laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I knew it from the beginning and I wanted to say something, I really wanted to, but lacked what I needed to do so." Dark said, pouring his heart out.

Phoenix looked at him for a bit and then leaned in and kissed him.

After a while Dark grunted and pulled Phoenix away from him.

"What's wrong Dark? Was it too soon?"

"No not that at all. It's just that you were leaning on my ribs." Dark said with a little chuckle.

"Heh, oops." Phoenix said, and leaned in again and kissed Dark for a little bit longer.

0000

The Titans were in the living room just watching TV and chatting.

"So what do you guys think about these Canadian doppelgangers?" Beast Boy asked out loud.

"They are cool, I like them, and they know how to run the city and keep the crime away." Robin said truthfully.

"Yes, I must agree, they are extremely 'cold', as you say it." Starfire said, trying to act like she knew what she was talking about.

"Uhh Star, I think you mean they are 'cool'." Robin said, correcting the alien.

"Oh? I thought that since 'cool' was a good thing, that 'cold' would be even better." Starfire said truthfully.

The boys had a good laugh when she said this, making Starfire blush a bit and sink into her chair as well.

They were all having a good time, when a call came up on the giant screen. It alerted the Titans that someone was trying to contact them.

"What should we do?" Cyborg asked. "Answer it?" He shrugged.

Robin went up and pressed the button that answers incoming calls and up popped the face that they hoped it was not. It was Smith contacting the Titans and the Canucks.

"Why hello there Titans. So glad to see your smiling faces again. My brother has told me much about you." Smith said smiling.

"What in the hell are you talking about your brother?" Robin said.

"You mean to tell me that your friend Shade has not told you about our little contact yet?" Smith said smiling. "Yes Robin, my brother. My brother is someone you know, from your Jump City."

"No…" Robin said low.

"Yes." Smith hissed. "Yes Robin, my brother is your worst enemy, he is Slade."

"There is no way!" Robin yelled.

"Oh yes there is." Smith said, smiling all the while.

"Why did you call us, I know Slade well enough that he calls only when he is planning something, so what are you planning Smith?" Robin yelled.

"So full of questions. It is amusing to see you in such a mood." Smith said over the screen. "You wish to know what my plans are, then here, let me tell you." Smith said beginning his speech. "I'm sure you are familiar with the earth's axis?"

Robin nodded for him to continue.

"Well what would happen if the earth axis was distorted even a little bit, by a few degrees? The days become shorter, winter becomes summer, and summer becomes winter and destroys all the worlds' crops. It will be the end of the world, as we know it." Smith said, smiling.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Starfire asked.

"Because I can." Was Smith's only reply.

"How are you planning to do this? What are you using?" Robin yelled at the screen.

"Seismic generators that will cause such an earth quake, the whole world will feel it and the earth will tremble before me. The axis will be misaligned and the earth will be doomed."

"How long do we have?" Robin asked.

"Not long Robin, not long at all. They have been put up a while ago, and I estimate you have about 24 hours to locate and dismantle them."

"Tell me where they are!"

"Ahh, Robin you confuse me for my brother. He is one to tell you where they are, however I enjoy watching people suffer in agony, therefore you will get nothing from me. Enjoy yourself Titans!" Smith said, his face disappearing from the screen.

Robin immediately ran over to the emergency button and pressed it.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Search for the Generato

**Well everyone the story is wrapping up soon and is quite the popular one I believe. Thank you so much to dlsky for all the great reviews and advice it is really appreciated. Anyway on with Chapter Eleven: Search for the Generators. **

The alert sounded and all of the Titans entered the living room, even Dark, who had been carried in by Phoenix. They all stood there with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Who pressed the emergency button? Was it you Beast Boy?" Frosty asked, knowing that Beast Boy is known to pull such pranks.

Beast Boy shook his head, "It wasn't me, trust me, you'd know if it was me. I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face." Beast Boy said truthfully as he looked right into Frosty's eyes.

"It was me." Robin said, stepping forward. 'I pulled the alarm. We had a call from Smith, and he had some information for us." Robin said, as he looked down to the floor.

"What information? What did he say?" Dark said, clenching his fist tightly as he asked.

"He plans to destroy the world." Robin confessed. The group looked at him with astonished faces.

"What do you mean he plans to destroy the world, this isn't like him! What exactly is he planning? Tell me!" Dark yelled at Robin who was still standing there not saying anything. Dark then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and it was Phoenix. This seemed to take all the frustration and anger right out of his body.

"Robin please, could you tell us what he said?" Phoenix asked delicately.

"Sure, I'll tell you." Robin said, sitting down. He took a deep breath and began. "First thing is first, Smith is a brother, the brother of the worst villain over in Jump City, Slade." Robin began.

"I've heard of him, what he has done over there has been heard here in Toronto as well. He's one bad dude." Frosty said.

"Yeah, he sure is." Robin agreed. "Anyway, back to Smith's plan. Like I said, he plans to destroy the world. He told me that he has seismic generators planted all around the city, and these generators would cause a massive earthquake that would off center the earth on it's axis and send the world into turmoil. The days would become longer and the seasons would be completely messed up. The food of the earth would die, and so would everyone on the planet as well." Robin said, depressingly as he looked at the floor. Could this actually happen? Why didn't Slade ever do anything like this? All these thoughts were going through Robin's mind a mile a minute.

"So? Dark what is the plan?" Robin asked.

"Well did he say exactly where they were?" Dark questioned the other team leader.

Robin shook his head 'no'.

"What about how long we have?"

"Yes, he said that we have 24 hours and that they were scattered about the city." Robin confessed.

"My God, only 24 hours." Dark gawked, they had to find these generators in 24 hours or else the world would end, and the bad thing is they didn't know where they were, or how many there were. "Ok this is what we're going to do." Dark began. "Robin and Starfire, you are going to take the bridge area. Check everything, we can't afford to make any mistakes, not now. Frosty, Beast Boy and Cyborg I want you to take the pier. Check the waters, check the actual pier, check everything. If he wants to take out the axis if has to be on the ground somewhere or else it won't have any effect. Raven and Shade, look at the space station. Check the rockets, they one maybe attached to the rockets and when it is launched it could drop to the earth and cause one right at the poles."

Everyone nodded at their assignments and began to leave when Cyborg turned around. "What about you and Phoenix?"

"We will stay here, just incase someone needs back up. If you do, radio in and we will come and help." Dark said.

"No you won't, I will come only, Dark needs to rest." Phoenix said to the others as they left the tower.

"No Phoenix, I need to be there to take Smith down. He needs to pay for what he has done to me, to our city, but most importantly what he has done to my family. He killed my family and he needs to be taken down for that, and I want to do it personally." Dark told Phoenix.

She turned away and cried a bit.

"Ok guys, you'd better be on your way. Find those generators and call us if anything comes up. Good luck." Dark called out as the others left the tower and walked out of their sights.

0000

Starfire and Robin were on the way to the bridge when Stafire noticed there was something wrong with Robin.

"Robin what troubles you?" Starfire asked.

"Star, there is a lot on my mind right now. The fact that Slade has a brother, this whole situation, it's just unbelievable. Slade would have never tried anything like this, so what makes his brother any different? Why is he trying to destroy the world?" Robin wanted to know the answers, he needed them. These questions were like a riddle that could never be solved, one may have the answer, but no one would ever know if it is right.

"I am sure the answers will come Robin, in time everything is answered." Starfire said with wisdom taking over.

They had arrived at the bridge now after a good five-minute flight.

"I want this whole area checked." Robin told Starfire. "Leave nothing unchecked.."

With that, they were on their way to search for the generator.

0000

Frosty, Cyborg and Beast Boy had arrived at the pier and had checked everything around the area of the pier and the waters,

"Something is wrong here." Frosty said. "There is nothing here and this is a major part of the city. There should be something here, there just has to be."

"Keep looking, I'm sure there is something around here." Cyborg said as he looked behind some crates.

They kept looking and after a bit they all met back where they had started,

"Find anything?" Beast Boy asked.

Frosty and Cyborg both shook their heads.

"This just doesn't make any sense, why would he send us out here if there wasn't even anything here to find….." Cyborg said, stopping after.

Beast Boy and Frosty looked up to see a horrified look on Cyborg's face.

"Oh no…"

0000

"Find anything Starfire?" Robin called.

"Nothing at all Robin, what about you?" Starfire yelled back.

"No, nothing."

"This is most odd. This Smith man has sent us all out to find nothing. We all split up to try and find these generators and there is nothing."

Robin looked up into Starfire's eyes.

"Oh no! Shade and Raven!" Robin realized and left for the space station.

0000

"So, do you know what we are looking for exactly?" Shade asked Raven who was floating right beside him as they entered the station.

"Something that doesn't belong." Raven said coolly. "Or something out of place. I'm not really sure, he is after all, the bad guy in your city." Raven said as she lifted a cart with her powers.

They looked for a good half an hour before they met back in the center of the station, right in front if the large launching pad that stand behind them in the distance.

"Find anything? Anything at all?" Shade asked Raven, hoping that maybe she did.

"Nothing at all, there is nothing here but crates and this huge space shuttle." Raven said pointing to the huge ship in the distance.

"Hmm, this is really weird. Why would Smith send us out here to find nothing?" Shade asked himself. Then finally it hit him. "Raven we need to leave, we're in danger." He said grabbing her arm, pulling her towards the exit, but it was too late, he was there right in front of them both.

"Why hello Shade, I told you we'd meet again." Smith said, smiling down at the pair.

Raven and Shade turned the other way to run and ran right into Warhead.

"Now we're going to have a little talk…"


	12. Chapter 12: The Fight For The Earth P1

**Well everyone it is the beginning of the end for this story. This is part one of a two part ending to this story. I would like to thank all of you for reading the story and all of your reviews, especailly to dlsky, your feedback and expertise is appreciated greatly. Thank you so much. I now present Chapter Twelve: The Fight For the Earth Part 1.**

"What are you doing here?" Shade snapped at Smith, he wanted answers.

"Shade, I told you we would meet once again, we did not finish our little business deal the other night." Smith said calmly to Shade, which made him all the more menacing.

"I already told you Smith, you'll have to kill me before I join you." Shade said as he stared into the eyes of the enemy.

They stand there for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at each other, just then Smith lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. "That can be arranged." Smith said slowly as Warhead came from behind and grabbed Raven by the neck and started to squeeze.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shade yelled.

"You won't join me, you said you would die before you join me, so I am going to get rid of your little girlfriend here, then you will have no purpose in life, you will be like you were before you met her, you will have a pointless and simple life, wandering around doing as your told. With her out of the way, you can finally join me, show your true power, make this city, make this world tremble at your feet, make them scared to hear or say the word 'Shade.'" Smith said looking directly at Shade the whole time.

Warhead never loosened his grip on Raven, she was gasping for breath now. Shade had to do something before it was too late, he had to react.

"I already told you!" Shade said looking at the ground. "The day I deal with you, is the day I die!" Shade yelled then he looked up to Smith.

Smith saw what he had seen before, Shade's eyes were glowing red and the large black aura was taking his body over. He was rising into the sky and was emanating large black bolts of black electricity.

"Warhead!" Shade called. "Let her go, or this time, I will send you into space." Shade said getting really angry.

Warhead dropped Raven onto the ground and then ran to his master and looked up to Shade.

"This ends here and now!" Shade called out as Warhead jumped into the fight. The battle for the earth was about to begin.

0000

"Dark, I repeat Dark, come in. This is Robin, I repeat come in." Robin called over the radio.

There was static at the other end.

"Where in the hell are they?" Robin asked no one in particular. "Dark, come in. We have some news." Robin said once again into the radio.

The other end finally stirred with life. "Hey Robin, sorry bout that. What's up? What have you found?" Dark asked.

"The generators were a decoy, there was never any generators. Smith wanted us to all split up so he could take on Shade and Raven himself." Robin said as he was running to the space station.

"What is you reasoning for that?" Dark asked.

"Remember Smith telling us that he met Shade in the alley that one night. He must have refused and now Smith is going back to make sure he agrees." Robin said right back to him.

"Roger that Robin, we're on our way." Dark said, ending the conversation.

Robin and Starfire were heading right towards the station and needed to get there before anything really bad happens.

0000

"T-minus twenty minutes and counting until space shuttle launch." A voice crackled over the speaker in the distance.

This did not faze either of the two combatants however; they just looked at each other with stern looks.

"Remember this?" Warhead said pointing to a broken part of his mask. "Well I'm going to make sure I break the arm that did that to me." Warhead said coldly as he charged Shade.

"First you're going to have to catch me before you break my arm." Shade said, and just as Warhead leaped into the air to try and catch Shade, Shade vanished from sight and left a bewildered Warhead in his wake.

"Where the hell did you go? Come out and fight!" Warhead screamed.

"I didn't go anywhere." Shade said appearing right behind Warhead.

Warhead turned around slowly to see Shade's hand right in front of his face.

"Enjoy your flight." Shade said mockingly as an explosive bolt of energy shot from his hand and connected with Warhead right in the mask and sent him flying through the air.

Smith saw this and began to get angry.

Warhead sat up, holding his mask. When he brought his hand down, the mask crumbled off his face like a fresh cookie crumbles into pieces.

Shade approached Warhead as he looked down on Warhead's face. "What the hell are you?" Shade asked as he stepped back a bit.

"I'm your worst friggin' nightmare." Warhead lunged at Shade who was standing right in front of him and got a hold of him.

Shade fell back under the immense weight of the beast and fell to the ground. Warhead got up and picked Shade up by one arm. He was dangling like a puppet when Warhead lifted one fist and connected with his arm that he was holding.

Shade screamed in pain as the pain went all thorough his body. Warhead dropped Shade to the ground as he just stood above him. "That is for my mask." Warhead said simply and turned around and headed towards Raven.

"Stay back!" Raven called.

Warhead just chuckled as he approached the girl. He was just steps from her when a swift kick connected with his head.

"Back off Warhead!" Robin called out.

"T-minus five minutes and counting until space shuttle launch." The voice crackled over the speaker again.

"Looks like we have a timeframe." Said a voice from behind Robin.

Robin turned around to see who it was. It was Dark. "Glad you could make it out." Robin said smiling.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Dark said right back.

"You are going to pay for that." Warhead said getting up.

"Where is Shade? What have you done with him?" Dark yelled out to Warhead, who was stumbling a bit now.

"I'm right here." Shade said walking forward. His arm dangling below, it was bent the wrong was and was bloody.

"Holy hell your arm, its…."

"Broken, yeah I know. That bastard did it to me." Shade said pointing with his other arm towards Warhead who had a grin on his face.

"What happened to his mask?" Dark asked Shade.

"I attacked him and it fell apart when my attack hit him." Shade admitted.

"T-minus one minute and counting until space shuttle launch." The speaker crackled again. "59, 58, 57…"

"Let's do this Warhead." Dark called out. "Canucks! GO!" Dark ordered as all of them, except Shade attacked Warhead.

Robin followed suit and helped Dark out. "Titans! GO!" Robin ordered and they were off.

Cybrog ran up about half way to Warhead and hit him with his sonic cannon.

"Booya." Cyborg cried out, but the attack didn't even scratch Warhead, he just stood there taking the beating.

"45, 44, 43…"

Robin jumped into the air and tried to kick Warhead right in the head but grabbed his foot and bent it back, making Robin reel in pain,

Frosty and Phoenix flew up into the air and tried to hit Warhead with their fire and ice attacks but Warhead just moved out of the way.

Now it was Darks turn, he ran up to face Warhead. "This is for what you did you me!" He yelled and punched Warhead right in the face. Warhead stepped back a bit, then just looked at Dark and chuckled.

"10, 9, 8…"

"What the hell are you?" Dark asked.

"Your death." Warhead simply replied back to Dark, and punched him right in the ribs.

Dark screamed in pain as he fell backwards. Phoenix grabbed Dark and flew him over to safety.

"What's the matter Titans? Can't beat me? Too afraid? Come here and fight!' Warhead called out.

"Actually, your wrong Warhead, this was all a decoy. See you in hell asshole!" Shade called out.

"3, 2, 1. Ignition!" The voice called out.

Warhead knew what was going on at long last, but it was too late. The shuttle took off, and sent flames everywhere. The shuttle flames engulfed Warhead as he fell to the ground in a black, smoking heap.


	13. Chapter 13: The Fight For The Earth P2

**Well guys, this is the last chapter of the story and its gonna be a good one. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, dlsky for the advice and reviews. And I now present Chapter Thirteen: The Fight For The Earth Part 2.**

The flames engulfed Warhead as a scream was heard. They were everywhere, the burning heat of the space shuttle emanated as it launched into space. The Canucks and the Titans watched the shuttle launch into space.

"Now for some still business that needs to be taken care of." Dark grunted in pain still from the punch that he had received from the now late Warhead. He turned as; all the others did as well, to see Smith glaring at them. His teeth clenched tight.

They all stepped forward as they heard something from behind them. Both the teams stopped and turned around. They saw nothing but the charred corpse of Warhead, but yet they still heard the noise.

"Canucks…" came the sound now in front of them.

The teams stumbled back.

"No way…" Beast Boy said.

"This isn't possible, it goes against all the laws of nature!" Robin declared.

But it was happening. Warhead was rising.

"Canucks! Where the hell do you think you are going?" He said, slowly getting up, almost slipping off the edge that he was so close to.

"What in God's name…" Dark muttered. "What the hell is that thing? That is no human. What in God's name are you?"

"You cannot kill what is already dead." Warhead simply stated as he began to walk forward, the carbon that had formed on his body from the blast gently falling to the ground as he walked. "We're not finished here!" His still smoking body said as he started to inch closer and closer to the group.

"Oh yes we are." Robin said walking forward. "What happens when you rapidly cool something that is as hot as you?" Robin yelled as he jumped in the air and kicked Warhead off the cliff into the waters below. "It cools too fast and becomes solid." Robin said, answering his own question and stand just from the edge of the cliff, looking down to see Warheads charred body falling ever closer to his doom.

"Finally, I think we can stop worrying about Warhead and now focus our attention on…" Dark started, but was interrupted by a fist that had connected with his face,

Dark went flying back into the group behind him who caught him and helped him to his feet.

Agent Smith was fuming now, anger clearly has taken him over. He was gritting his teeth even harder now as the moon glinted off them and made the glow a bit in the darkness. His eyes were as small as slits and he was breathing heavy. "You may have gotten rid of Warhead easy enough, but you will see that I am not as easily defeated!" Smith yelled as he took his stance, and readied for combat. He motioned the others to attack, and they had no uncertainty in the matter.

The Canucks and the Titans were fighting for the world. Robin led off the first attack, he ran straight to Smith and kicked for his head, Smith easily avoided this attack, and Robin went for an uppercut.

Smith caught the young teens hand and threw him over his shoulder. Robin slid a few feet before coming to a stop.

Cyborg now charged Smith, he was arming his sonic cannon, but before he could even aim it at Smith, he was right beside Cyborg and punched him the face, sending him flying through the air, connecting with Raven and Shade who were starting to chant their incantations.

"Come now Titans, I thought you had a little more in you than that." Smith said, beckoning the groups to attack, and they did just that.

Starfire came up from behind Smith and connected with a starbolt right to the side of his head, this sent him back a bit, but Smith still remained on his feet.

Beast Boy had transformed into a ram and ran right into Smith, connecting with his side and sending him toppling over.

"How do you like that one?" Beast Boy called out mockingly.

"It felt so very good!" Smith said, standing right over Beast Boy.

Smith swept the feet from underneath Beast Boy, sending him into the air, then punched him in the face, making his body fall limp to the ground below.

"BEAST BOY!" Frosty called out in terror. Rage was welling in her now. Her eyes glowed a little bit as she screamed and flew full speed at Smith.

She used her ice powers to pave a way for Smith, finally hitting him and encasing him in ice.

"Maybe that is the end of it?" Frosty said, sighing a breath of relief.

"There will never be an end to me!" Smith said, breaking free from his ice prison.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Dark called out, running towards Smith. He landed a punch right to the side of his ribs and sent Smith reeling backwards in pain. "Shade now!" Dark called up to Shade who was floating right above them.

"Gotcha." Shade called back and began to chant. "Hesbora, Necrome, Vortis" Shade chanted as an aura of black energy formed around his body once again, but also formed around Smith. Shade lifted Smith up to his eye level, his glowing eyes squinting a bit. "Now you will see what real pain is." Shade said as he threw his hands forward and sent Smith into a wall. He brought his hands down and Smith went straight for the ground.

At long last Shade had finished with Smith, he let his broken body fall to the ground below. Smith fell and hit the ground with a thud as his body fell into a crumpled heap.

"Is it finally over?" Robin asked, kicking the body of Smith a bit as he spoke.

"It will never be over Titans." Smith said, as he didn't move from the ground.

"What the hell?" Dark said, lowering himself to the ground. He turned over Smith to find that it wasn't Smith at all, it was a robot! "Dammit! He tricked us! That bastard." Dark yelled out into the night.

"Do you think I would actually trouble myself to fight you?" Smith said coldly as he spoke into the intercom. "We will fight soon enough Dark, your time shall come soon enough."

The audio cut out, as the robot fell to pieces in Dark's hands.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least the world is safe." Beast Boy said, as the sun came up from behind them.

0000

"Thanks so much for coming here." Dark said, shaking the hand of the Teen Titans leader.

"Thanks for having us. This was one hell of a vacation." Robin said truthfully as he shook Darks hand.

The Titans headed to their plane and readied themselves to head back home. However, Raven was a bit late to get to the plane.

"So, will I ever see you again?" Shade asked Raven as she approached him.

"In due time, I'm sure we will see one another once again." Raven said, as she leaned into his face once again like she had done that one night, and kissed Shade. "Remember me." She said as she turned away and headed to the plane.

"I always will…" Shade replied to himself as he touched his lips where Raven had kissed him.

0000

"Those Titans! They screwed up your plans again." Said a voice from the darkness behind Shade. "Those damn Canucks too. I can't thank you enough for reviving me."

"The pleasure is all mine believe me, my young apprentice. Where Slade had failed, I shall succeed. You shall reign in this city and bring it to its knees." Smith scowled as he looked ahead, never moving. "And you will destroy the Titans and the Canucks won't you?" Smith asked.

"Yes…master." The voice said, as the person moved forward to reveal a young, blonde haired girl, not much younger than the Titans. "I will destroy the Titans for what they had done to me." She said as she clenched a fist into a tight ball. "I will get my revenge."


End file.
